User talk:Jntg4
Hi Jntg4 -- we are excited to have Zoo Tycoon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hi there Can you see if you can make more animal article and some object too please. Black rhino ranger 08:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Wiki name Maybe instead of Zoo Tycoon Wiki, you should call it the Zoopedia? And would it be possible to make me a wiki admin... --Cucddly Panda 10:44, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hey I prefer this site, It is lameo in another one. 194.83.232.2 14:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) The other ne is still in progress, and I am integrating it with SMF, the new one will have more features, just wait. And I prefer to host my own wiki. Jntg4 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm A bit messy with the bears, Don't you think, It's like you copied this from Wikipedia. Black rhino ranger 17:56, 23 April 2008 (UTC) In the admin manual, it says that they are under the same license so i can copy from it. Stop copying from Wikipedia! Pages like Gerenuk, Polar Bear and Scallopped Hammerhead Shark are terrible! Since you have copied off Wikipedia, which has hundreds more articles templates, and just completely different general setup, putting the pages here leaves thousands of red links and just leaves the rest of the members a grand mess to clean up. A page like Killer penguin is a good example of what we want here. I know you are the site creator and only admin, but you really need to learn some Wiki markup. In other words, go back to all the animal pages you have copied from Wikipedia to here, and replace the entire thing with , save, and re-open for editing, and fill out the info. Please! I think it would improve the place. The new download database, are you sure we need it? There is already a ZT2DD, are you sure? I'd leave it to be honest. And even if I did, I'd make it under the page Zoo Tycoon Wiki:Download Submissions and then Download Database. Thank you for your time and please reply. --Cucddly Panda 15:10, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Some one asked if we had downloads, so I made a submission form and a central location for them, and I only copied from Wikipedia one day. :Preferrably, fix those articles. Please. --Cucddly Panda 12:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Possible promotion? Hello Jntg4. I was just wondering, since I am one of the most active and nmost expericenced members of the Zoopedia, would it be possible to get a promotion to an admin or at least a mod? You're choice. Thanks for your time. Cucddly Panda 12:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, they are Sysop and Beacreaut. I guess you can be a Beaucreat Hmmmmm Do you like user made animal here, boss. Black rhino ranger 16:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) you mean the article or you have 1 for the DL Dadabase? I mean having them as an article. Black rhino ranger 22:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) well, I despise the articles like Shadow Demon and stuff Hmmmm.... Again Say, Could you make me a Sysop or Beacreaut, I made lots of Animal articles here and I'm worried if someone could redirect the list of MMM animals into the MMM page. Black rhino ranger 10:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) BR I see you tried to block BRR. However, you can't do it as he is an admin and can unblock himself. You need to demote him first, and possibly just leave him at that. He is a good member, but none of us trust him with admin powers. Cucddly Panda 10:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) It won't let me!!! What should we do? I have a backup wiki we could move the articles too. (sigh) BRR seems to be ruining this wiki... move the articles to your other wiki if you need to, but try to not give BRR the link!Snowleo 01:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Don't listen to him, he wants to make you bad so keep the site. Black rhino ranger 15:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) No hes right and you know it I'm afraid Jntg4, if you or Cuddly Panda don't contact a Angela or CatherineMunro you're going to be stuck with BBR forever!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 13:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) He already did :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(. 14:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Don't BRR you won't get blocked I made sure of it. I contacted Catherine and she should be getting to it soon.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) But this is th first time I have been Admin. Black rhino ranger 17:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) And hopefully the last time, too. Actually BRR's an admin on Walking With Wikis.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I am very sorry I didn't follow up on this sooner. Is there still a consensus among users here that BRR should be desysopped? — Catherine 19:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) yep, a lot of members have problems with him possibly abusing his power Yup, desysop him...please?Snowleo 01:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I have blocked Black rhino ranger for incivility and threats. If he tries to return, please let me know; we have many tools for ensuring that he does not interfere with this community any longer. Thank you. — Catherine (talk) 02:51, 9 August 2008 (UTC) LOL, that was pretty dumb of BRR. :D Snowleo 17:15, 9 August 2008 (UTC) One more chance Please let me admin one more time, It is just I went a little wild with the admin thing, but on Walking with Wikis, I've been practising doing what is right for an admin. This is Brr speaking. 12:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Seriously BRR, is "I went a little wild" your excuse for everything? Once your banned, your banned for good. Stop pestering the admins to let you back in. Xtremepieman 18:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) He BRR, thanks for giving me your IP address, now if you pester me or any other admin or vandalise at all one more time, I can ban your IP too. This is a warning. I promise, I definetly promise, I now know what being an admin is all about. I've been practising. I will promise never to abuse my power. 07:17, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Go away BRR. You already blew your chances once and they won't risk having the site messed up again. Infact, can an admin please ban/remove his ability to edit? I'm getting sick of him whining and complaining to come back. Xtremepieman 18:41, 17 September 2008 (UTC) He is already blocked, I don't know how he's doing it, except I will ban his IP if he complains or comments even 1 more time. Jntg4 02:04, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Just reduce my ban, the Wikia person only blocked me for one year. 07:15, 18 September 2008 (UTC) IP BAN TIME! YAY! Xtremepieman 18:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) BLACK RHINO RANGER, YOUR IP HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY JNTG4 FOR THE MAXIMUM BAN TIME OF 1 ENTIRE YEAR!!! HaHaHaHaHa!!! Jntg4 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! KOMODO LOVER IS BACK! HE IS REPLACING MANY PAGES WITH HIS IDIOTIC FUNNIES! HIS NAME IS RONALD MCDONALD!Snowleo 20:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Now he is using the account "Snowleo2".Snowleo 20:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) BRR's Talk Page Should BRR's talk page be completely blocked? i think it may be a good idea... there isn't any real point for a banned user to have a talk page, and he isn't doing anything constructive there.Snowleo 21:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) He can't make pages, so I'll delete his talk page! Black rhino ranger and helper Do you happen to remember how far back it was on his talk page that he claimed to be a Wikia Helper? --Uberfuzzy 23:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, when I deleted it, the original text in reason for deletion said text was "...I am a wikia helper" ..." I saw it, an dhe's blocked, but was still bugging people for CLASSIFIED release dates. I am pretty sure it said that, but even if it didn't there were other reasons for deletion. Jntg4 00:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, that was a message from PanSola that was at the top. Sorry, I didn't notice that. Jntg4 00:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Thanks. --Uberfuzzy 03:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Komodo Lover's newest account KL is back... again. This time, I know it's him. he's using the account of Mr. Serious, and he still has the same talk page of User Talk:Mr. SeriousSnowleo 03:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Lordzilla Lordzilla keeps making pages that are just about things for him, such as "User:Lordzilla/Alien Madness or User:Lordzilla/Expansion Packs(ha!). Can you do something about this? I don't think he is a breaking a rule though. People are allowed to do that on Wikipedia. If it gets out of hand I will give him a 1 week ban as a warning. Okay then.Snowleo 02:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) A possible KL account 125.164.162.242 I don't know if it's a KL account, but it did make the Extinct Today page.Snowleo 15:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) 125.238.251.162 Another possible KL account.Snowleo 23:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Those aren't accounts, they are IP addresses people can edit from, I don't think he has several computers. they don't appear to be nearby eachother iether. Well, if you don't think KL is using those computers, then okay....Snowleo 20:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Vandals There's some vandals on now, they don't seem to be connected to BRR. For an example, look at the history of my user page.Snowleo 01:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) And also, could you protect my user page?Snowleo 01:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) If i protect it, then you wouldn't be able to edit it. I know. It seems like the last resort of sorts, with three vandals having hit my page, and BRR seems to be going to hit my page every time he comes on. Since I can't edit my page, I could ask another admin to edit the page if I wanted to add/remove something, would that be okay? I could also become an admin so I could protect/edit my own page, but, yeah, lolSnowleo 13:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Vandals While I'm grateful to you for protecting my talk and user page, the vandals are still around, and my pages aren't the only victims. 70.119.75.244 68.194.63.151 I would also keep an eye on the User:ColdLeopard's page. It seems to have been made by an vandal.Snowleo 14:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) are those the vandals, or those being vandalised? It's obvious BRR vandalizied it. It says SL want's to "inappropriatley mated' with him and show him his "special spheres in the basket"(don't ban me, trying to make this post sound as kid friendly as possible). He has gone on long enough!!! There nothing ANYONE can do about BRR's stockpuppetering (sp). No matter how much you ban him, he can register a new account.--VS Spawn of DragonGod Okay, we all know this is KL.Snowleo 14:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You may be a horrifying spawn, but not of DG. Also, even if I were hybrid beast like you say you are, I would look cool, unlike you. Just please stop pestering this wiki. It's just about a VIDEOGAME!!! Nothing to make a big deal about and I know I'm on the Internet alot but seeing as how you make a big deal of this, get a life!!! What... The... F***... ¬¬ NOW ITS PERSONAL, BLACK RHINO RANGER!!!!!! YOU WANT A WAR, YOUVE GOT ONE!!!!! why just why must you pathetic little mental bastard keep coming back just get of the internet and get a hobbie and a life!!!!!!!!!Legojedij 00:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) its weird that you all still think I'm BRR, I honestly thought you would've figured me out by now, but I'm bored with this, and lets face it, I really do need to get a real life, and I only did this because I thought it was funny to see how angry up you guys got...... but now that kids been through enough, and doing this is only turning me into a bully if I'm not already, so........goodbye